


Malas Costumbres

by Mihara



Series: ALL OUT!! drabbles [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihara/pseuds/Mihara
Summary: DRABBLE - De todos los jugadores de Jinko, Ebumi era tal vez el más problemático... El chico no tenía siquiera modales. Una, cinco, quince veces, tal vez veinte incluso; el capitán Sekizan había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho al rubio que usara las malditas toallas para limpiarse el sudor... pero no, claro que no: Ebumi se levantaba la camiseta y se limpiaba el rostro, descubriéndose el pecho y el estómago sin pudor alguno. Esto no sería un problema realmente sino fuera por ese no tan pequeño detalle...





	

**Author's Note:**

> (!) Disclaimer (!)  
> Nada me pertenece. Sin ánimos de lucro.   
> Mi conocimiento de los personajes se reduce al anime (capitulo 8 inclusive) así que cualquier "error" es atribuible a mi ignorancia. Posible OC-ness???? O sea, no tengo mucha práctica con sus personalidades, perdón.  
> Disfruten.
> 
> INSPIRADO POR EL FANART BY なな @pixiv (id=897855)

** **

**ALL OUT!!**

**MATSUO TOSHINOSUKE x EBUMI MASARU**

**"MALAS COSTUMBRES"**

**de Emiko Mihara**

 

De todos los jugadores de Jinko, Ebumi era tal vez el más problemático. No era necesariamente como si los otros chicos no perdieran la paciencia de vez en cuando y pelearan o discutieran (extrañamente las discusiones en el campo habían aumentado este último año con los chicos nuevos) pero Ebumi siempre iba más allá. Ni siquiera se trataba solo de las peleas, era algo más... El chico no tenía siquiera modales. Una, cinco, quince veces, tal vez veinte incluso; el capitán Sekizan había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dicho al rubio que usara las malditas toallas para limpiarse el sudor... pero no, claro que no: Ebumi se levantaba la camiseta y se limpiaba el rostro, descubriéndose el pecho y el estómago sin pudor alguno. Esto no sería un problema realmente sino fuera por ese no tan pequeño detalle...

—¿Puedes intentar decirle algo, Mutsumi? Si voy yo creo que puedo matarlo. —habló el capitán al vice. Ambos estaban observando el entrenamiento de velocidad de los chicos de segundo y primer año. Los otros chicos de tercero estaban precalentando.

—No creo que lo haga a propósito... hasta creo que no se ha dado cuenta. —respondió Hachioji, con una sonrisa que denotaba que le resultaba casi adorable lo frustrado que la situación ponía a Sekizan.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo —¿Sinceramente crees que él no sabría que tiene todo el estómago marcado de dientes?

—¿Tal vez solo estuvo en una pelea?

—… si fuera el caso creo que eso me preocuparía menos que lo que estoy imaginando.

 

Iwashimizu había intentado ignorar al rubio de segundo, pero ese “ignorar” era demasiado obvio y prácticamente se había girado sobre si unas cuatro veces para evitar verlo en cuatro momentos distintos de la práctica y Gion no tardó mucho más en darse cuenta de la actitud del gigante.

—Oye, estás raro de nuevo. ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó sin mucho rodeó y el rubio estaba terriblemente sonrojado (una apariencia que, para Gion, era el ser común de Iwashimizu)

—Huh… no… nada... nada, solo... —balbuceó y por el rabillo del ojo llegó a ver que Ebumi volvía a levantarse la camiseta para limpiarse. Iwashimizu se giró para darle la espalda de una manera tan repentina que Gion consiguió girarse para ver de que huía... y actuó en consecuencia.

—¡Oye! —llamó en dirección de Ebumi y por supuesto que el otro se dio por llamado:

—¿Qué quieres, chibi?

Gion hizo un gesto con la boca, pero consiguió contener la palabrota que pujaba en su garganta: Sekizan ya le había advertido pintorescamente lo que le esperaba si es que lo oía faltando el respeto a sus mayores.  
—¿Qué fue eso que hiciste recién?

—¿Huh? ¿El pase? —preguntó retóricamente y al recibir el balón de Noka, se lo pasó a Ise con un movimiento exagerado, para que Gion pudiera ver la forma con más claridad.

—No, no. No el pase. Hiciste algo y el gigante te dio la espalda. ¿Qué hiciste?

Ebumi estaba genuinamente confundido y miró a Iwashimizu al otro lado del campo: efectivamente le daba la espalda aun cuando eso le dificultaba el ejercicio... y solo unos metros más a la derecha, Sekizan parecía discutir con Hachioji—Oh, estaba señalando en su dirección.

—No sé de lo que hablas, chibi. —y se decidió a ignorar a Gion casi de inmediato para continuar con el ejercicio.

 

—Hey, perdón por llegar tarde. —se disculpó Matsuo, llegando trotando junto a Hachioji y Sekizan —El profesor Terada me pidió hablar por la lista de universidades... —explicó a medias y al notar la sonrisa de Mutsumi y la cara de fastidio de Takuya, supuso que algo estaba pasando —¿Cuál es el problema?

—Ebumi. —soltó el capitán sin mayor explicación, como si pudiera adivinar (la verdad es que si podía)

—Ebumi está poniendo nervioso a Sekizan con su carencia de pudor. —explicó con mayores detalles Hachioji y Matsuo no estuvo seguro de entender: eso no era nuevo, ¿por qué era problema ahora?

Los ojos del chico de tercero fueron al campo y no pasaron más de dos minutos antes de entender el porqué de la repentina frustración del capitán. Sin poder evitarlo, Matsuo se sonrojó y se medio cubrió el rostro. Consiguió que Sekizan no lo notara, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con Hachioji.

—Okey, creo que puedo encargarme de esto, Taku. —fue lo que consiguió decir antes de correr para rodear el campo y estar al otro lado. Notó que Ebumi lo seguía disimuladamente con la mirada, sin dejar de practicar, así que no tuvo que levantar mucho la voz para llamarlo —Ebumi. —dijo apenas y el rubio de segundo les hizo una seña a los otros chicos de segundo para que siguieran el ejercicio sin él.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó antes de que Matsuo pudiera decirle algo.

—Un profesor quería hablar conmigo. —le respondió primero —Escucha, Sekizan me pidió que—

—¿Qué? ¿No me estoy esforzando lo suficiente?

—...No, no es eso. —se atrevió a sonreír apenas porque aun con la actitud que Ebumi se cargaba, de a momento era muy transparente con sus inseguridades (o tal vez era que ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver a través de él)

—¿Entonces qué? —volvió a medio interrumpir el rubio y el mayor se atrevió a cogerlo de la muñeca para acercarlo y hablar más bajo cuando notó que Gion estaba cerca y parecía poner más atención a ellos que al ejercicio.

—Estás haciendo eso que haces con tu camiseta, Masaru. —le señaló y Ebumi pareció poner atención a lo que le hablaba muy de repente: escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre siempre tenía ese efecto —¿Supongo que te olvidaste de mis mordidas? —le preguntó bajo y aprovechando que el cuerpo del chico lo ocultaba, uso su mano libre para apenas pasar un dedo sobre la tela de la camiseta, sobre donde recordaba que había dejado una marca— Debería hacerlo más fuerte la próxima vez... ¿así no se te olvida?

Ebumi se soltó del agarre y lo miró con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza.

—Me ayudaría más que no me mordieras... —pareció pedirle y luego de girarse, murmuró —Toshi.

Matsuo se quedó helado por unos segundos y lamentablemente no pudo reaccionar cuando, con toda intención, Ebumi esquivó un pase de Ise y el balón le dio directo en el estómago al chico de tercero.

 

Por suerte y alivio de Takuya, Ebumi pareció tomar a pecho lo que fuera que Toshi le había dicho y los incidentes de camiseta fueron cosa del pasado. Claro, no tardó en notar (sobre todo cuando estaba cerca del rubio) que las marcas de dientes habían encontrado su camino hasta el cuello del chico y también sus muslos.

Sekizan tomo la firme decisión de no decir nada. Nunca.


End file.
